


Anchor Down

by jeweljem



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends, Field Trip, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweljem/pseuds/jeweljem
Summary: Former childhood friends turned enemies Choi Beomgyu and Choi Yeonjun were forced to face the reason why their friendship ended when they go on a school trip to Jeju Island- the place where they spent the happiest moments of their childhood. Returning back to their old sanctuary brought out feelings they’ve both tried to bury. It turned out all they needed was meddling friends, ghost broccolis and failing rafts to admit their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	1. Packing and Plane Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have other fics I need to update BUT I can't get this idea out of my head. It's partly based on my own trip to an island like Jeju and I was reminiscing :(( Summer is also around the corner so I thought why not have a fic with summer vibes! 
> 
> Thank you to my friend novaelixr for beta reading I love you so much!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it <3

Beomgyu’s suitcase was open. 

Various pieces of clothing and shoes were strewn about his bedroom floor, joining his unfortunate plushies and the music equipment he was contemplating on taking with him. It was only a ten day trip but his guitar was definitely coming along with him to Jeju Island. He couldn’t handle leaving his baby behind for that long; he was so attached to his guitar, last week Taehyun said it was almost unhealthy. Beomgyu did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out in response. 

His university decided it was a good idea to organise a trip for two departments of the school. Apparently, playing _rock paper scissors_ in a whole school assembly was the perfect way to determine which department won. Whoever decided to have fully grown adults nearly throw hands in front of the entire student body over a game of _rock paper scissors_ for an all expense paid trip was a genius. Beomgyu, along with the entire school was happy to cheer on their department heads and the music students rejoiced when their teacher came out triumphant. His happiness was palpable until the second winner was announced. That was when things went to hell. Why did it have to be the business department? It was already difficult for Beomgyu considering the destination was a place he intimately knew, but of all departments to be joint with, it had to be the business part of the school. It was like life was mocking him. That meant Beomgyu had to spend time with _him._ Beomgyu could barely stand seeing _him for 3_ minutes in school and now he has to see _him_ everyday for 10 days. At least Beomgyu had his friends Kai and Taehyun going too. He sighed in frustration. 

Beomgyu was packing at the last minute. Or at least trying to. He hasn’t gone on a trip for two years and he has forgotten all about the things he left in his suitcase. It was like digging through a treasure chest- he never knew what he was going to get. So far, he’s found 13 key chains _(who needed that many keychains?)_ a snow globe of Jeju island from the last time he went there, and postcards he never got around to sending out. A ridiculously boisterous summer hat was tucked in one of the compartments along with something hard and plastic. Beomgyu ripped open the zipper and his breath stuttered at what he saw. It was a film camera. Simple and small- it was unassuming and far too unremarkable for Beomgyu to have his heart lodged in his throat, his breathing uneven and his hands shaky. But, it was far from ordinary. Beomgyu delicately removed it from the small compartment and sat down as he examined it. 

The camera was a relic. It collected all of Beomgyu’s last happy memories with _him._ There was a dried honeysuckle flower tucked with the camera that crumbled into pieces the moment Beomgyu touched it. He brushed over the blurry lens with trembling fingers, and tried not to drown in his memories. Keyword: tried. Flashes of Beomgyu’s last trip with _him_ washed over his mind. Yeonjun was everything- his best friend, his first love and so much _more._ From his smiles, corny dad jokes, shameless flirting and flourishing confidence- Beomgyu fell in love. Their families were close friends and business associates that went on frequent trips together and with Yeonjun’s family owning a house in Jeju, both Yeonjun and Beomgyu spent their youth in an island paradise where they could be themselves- away from the expectations of those around them. Sticky fingers from eating ice cream, hiking, swimming in eternal pools of wonder, and childish laughter encompassed all of the memories Beomgyu has now repressed from childhood. It was easy back then, to think that you were invincible. The film camera captured the memories that now morphed into daydreams. They were sunkissed summer daydreams, far too perfect, far too painful and far too bittersweet for him to look back on, especially now that he and Yeonjun were less than friends. Hah. That was an understatement. People call them competitors, rivals, enemies. 

Beomgyu sat on the floor and stared at the camera lens staring back at him too. After _that day_ he tried to bury everything related to Yeonjun. It was a valiant attempt that completely failed considering he still hugged the same large plushie the older gave to him for his birthday years ago and he still wore Yeonjun’s old shirts as pyjamas. A traitor of a tear escaped his eyes and dropped on the camera lens. Beomgyu wiped it off, ignoring how it brought up a new set of memories when Yeonjun wiped his tears away for him. There was no use dwelling on the past. Beomgyu was glad that he forgot about the camera and he never developed the photos stored inside. He doesn’t think he could handle seeing how it was like _before_ things went to shit. He might break down if he saw fragments of him and Yeonjun back in the landscapes of Jeju, where Beomgyu built pieces of himself. He’d rather preserve those memories by never seeing them. 

Maybe he should throw the camera away. He cracked a smile knowing he can’t do that. Because no matter how much things changed, no matter how much he has denied that he didn’t like his old best friend anymore- Yeonjun still had his name engraved in Beomgyu’s heart. Yeonjun still owned his affections- a fact that _his old best friend_ will _never ever_ find out. Standing up, Beomgyu placed the camera in the bottom drawer of his bedside table. He continued to pack his clothes and other items he wanted to take so he could finally sleep. He placed his small Ryan plushie last- Ttubi needed to be safe. It was already 4 am and he was flying to Jeju in a few hours. Combining sleep deprivation, emotional turmoil and anxiety was a recipe for disaster. Beomgyu quickly finished stuffing everything he needed in the suitcase and flopped onto bed. Hugging the enormous Ryan doll that Yeonjun got for him years ago, he tried to sleep. He never got rid of his annoying habit of not being able to sleep unless he cuddled something. Exhausted, he stared at the ceiling waiting for his mind to slip into dreamland. He really needed to stop pondering on the past and instead he needed to focus on trying to have fun with his two best friends. 

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

\---

Beomgyu’s dreams were filled with the scent of the ocean air, the endless sea beneath him and Yeonjun’s smile taking over his subconscious. He had a peaceful and pleasing sleep until he realised why- or _who_ in particular made him so upbeat and his mood soured immediately. Turning off his blaring phone, he saw it scream the numbers 8:00 am; that was an ungodly hour for a university student. Sighing, he forced his body out of bed and went to go brush his teeth and shower. As usual, he was alone in his house in Seoul because both of his parents were abroad for business again. After getting dressed in a simple hoodie and comfortable trousers with his favourite pair of shoes, he double checked he had all of the essential things he needed, like his keys, his phone and his debit card. He hunted for food by snatching an apple from the fridge- not necessarily the most filling breakfast but he didn’t like eating this early in the morning. He grabbed his precious guitar case and his suitcase and with that he greeted his driver and got on the car to the airport. Everyone would be meeting there before their flight leaves at 10 am. 

After saying goodbye to his driver, Beomgyu got out of the car to find the area where all the students were gathered with the teachers going on the trip. He liked being obnoxiously early for things, as it eased the tension and anticipation he had for things like this. Fuelled by more anxiety than usual, he showed up an hour early at the designated meeting point. He sent a quick message to his group chat with Kai and Taehyun before he arranged all of his luggage securely near him and he sat on the notoriously uncomfortable, plastic chairs at the airport. Pulling his hoodie over his head, he tried to relax and maybe get some sleep before the flight. He must have dozed off for a while and he welcomed the shut eye. That was- until he was rudely awoken. 

“Wake up princess!” Yeonjun shouted with a loud clap. Beomgyu jolted out of his sleep and screamed in the most undignified manner, his voice incredibly high pitched and breaking at the end. He pressed his hand to his racing heart and ignored Yeonjun’s cackling form. _Fucking hilarious._ Beomgyu glanced around and saw that everyone (some people from their school and other bystanders) was staring at them with some snickering behind their hands. Feeling his face heat up, he jumped to his feet because _Jesus christ he didn’t need this today._

Throwing a spiteful glare at the older boy, Beomgyu hissed “Why is it hard for you to get your fucking head out of your ass for one fucking day Choi Yeonjun?!” 

Yeonjun wiped the tears that formed at the corner of his eyes from laughing too much and gave Beomgyu a cocky smirk that Beomgyu loved hated and he said “Oooohh using the full name already Beommie isn’t it too early for that? I couldn’t help myself, it's fun to tease you.” 

Beomgyu definitely ignored the way his heart twinges at hearing one of Yeonjun’s old nicknames for him. It sounded jarring now, the previous nickname that used to be endearing grated excruciatingly at his ears. He internally winced and gave Yeonjun a dirty look. How dare he look perfect with his stupid black trench coat and his stupid blue hair and his stupid flawless matching black outfit? Beomgyu tugged at the ends of his sleeves wishing he could hide himself from the prying eyes gawking at them; he felt like a peasant compared to Yeonjun, with his fluffy beige hoodie and cozy tracksuits. He was a runt next to a fashion model about to walk on a runway. He has always hated the attention, it made him feel like an animal at a zoo, and with successful and rich parents, Beomgyu has spent his life being stripped down by others. Feeling his anxious energy increase by the second, he knew he had to get away.

“Fuck off,” Beomgyu said with a final poisonous glare and furiously grabbed his suitcase to move away from the older boy. He turned around and tried to stomp away, no matter how much it made him look and feel like a petulant child when Yeonjun held his hand to stop him. The warm touch burned into his skin and Beomgyu jerked away in response, clutching his hand close to his chest. With startled eyes, he overlooked the bolt of hurt from Yeonjun’s face- it must have been his imagination- as he took several paces away from the older boy. 

“Just leave me alone,” Beomgyu said, his voice sounding weaker than he meant it to but he wanted to get away. He felt Yeonjun’s eyes follow him and he refused to turn around. That simple touch caused undesirable feelings to claw its way out of his wildly beating heart. He carted himself and all of his things to a gift shop to buy water and snacks. Ripping open a packet of honey chips, he stressed ate the feelings away. Why would Yeonjun do that? They haven't had any physical contact since that time Beomgyu punched him and both of them nearly got suspended. He aggressively tore open his extra large pack of choco pie and bit into one with no shame. Fucking Yeonjun ruined his trip already. Feeling his phone buzz, he saw a message from Huening Kai saying he and Taehyun finally arrived. Beomgyu breathed a sigh of relief. He doesn’t know how he could survive this trip without his two best friends. Pulling his hood higher, he put on his face mask and fought the crowd to find Hyuka and Hyun. 

Taehyun pulled him into a hug as soon as he saw Beomgyu approaching. Beomgyu hugged him tighter because he felt so drained and exhausted. He just wanted to sleep. Laying his head on Taehyun’s shoulder, he felt his body relax as he cuddled with his friend. One of the teachers in charge, Kim Namjoon, told everyone that after they get off the plane at Jeju, they would be assigned rooms and roommates and told the plan for the next ten days. Then, and only then would the students be free to unwind for the rest of the day. Throughout Mr. Kim’s speech, Beomgyu saw the two girls hanging off Yeonjun’s arms and he turned away- there was no reason to hurt himself unnecessarily. He can’t help himself from seeking out the older from the crowd. Yeonjun was a beacon, a star that guided him once. Burying his head in Taehyun’s shoulder, he gripped the strap of his guitar case tighter to his chest. At least he had music to comfort him- that was the one thing Yeonjun can’t take away. He ignored how lately all of the music he has composed was about sadness and heartbreak. It has been two years and it still hurts. The speech was over and Beomgyu zoned back into Kai and Taehyun’s conversation- there was no point in dwelling in the past. Yeonjun moved on and so should he. He tried to cheer himself up by engaging in Kai’s excitement about all the water sports they can try. Yes, he needed to make new memories. He needed to prove to himself that he didn’t need Yeonjun. 

The students formed a neat line and entered the plane. Beomgyu was lucky enough that he snagged a seat for him, Tae and Kai. He sat in between them and put on his earphones to drown everyone out. This time Kai let him use his shoulder as a pillow and fell into a fitful sleep. 

\---

Once they landed on Jeju, Beomgyu slept some more on the bus that took them to the house the school rented for the students. Unlike his eager schoolmates, he wasn’t vibrating on his seat with excitement, because he spent so much of his childhood on this island. It wasn’t a new experience- it was more like coming home. 

With bleary eyes, Beomgyu and his friends got off the bus to begin the walk to their hotel. They arrived at the small resort the school fully booked for this trip. Unlike most accommodations, it was less of a hotel but more of a collection of large town houses with numerous rooms dotted around the immense area the resort owned. The houses were humble and modest, with wood panellings making it appear more homey. Beomgyu, grinned and he felt the excitement build up inside. His schoolmates’ enthusiasm was contagious and soon he delightedly discussed all of the sights he wanted to show Taehyun and Hyuka. 

“Quiet down!” Mr Kim shouted over the chatter as soon as they reached the front of one of the town houses. “Okay so here’s how we’re going to assign roommates: all of your names are on this hat and we’ll pick names randomly. I’ve been told by the receptionist that it's two people for each room. This trip is for you all to relax so your schedules are pretty free, except for some set events we’ve planned! The one condition is that you _need_ to stay at your designated rooms for health and safety reasons. We can’t have you dying on us.” The students laughed at that and waited patiently for their names to be called out. 

“Kim Seungmin… Hwang Hyunjin!”

“Lee Felix and Seo Changbin!”

“... Hwang Yeji and Shin Ryujin!”

“Kang Taehyun and Huening Kai!”

Beomgyu’s two friends jumped around for joy. Damn, that was lucky. His nervousness increased as more and more names were called out. He began to tap his foot and twisted his hands together. 

“Jeon Soyeon… Song Yuqi”

“Huang Renjun… Lee Jeno!”

“Lee Mark and Lee Donghyuk!”

“Choi Beomgyu... “

_Finally._

_“_... and Choi Yeonjun!” 

Horror flooded Beomgyu’s veins as he gaped at Mr Kim. Dread and fear iced his blood and he never wanted the ground to swallow him as much as it did at that moment. Finding Yeonjun’s equally shocked face amongst the crowd was easy. His eyes were wide with his mouth wide open in disbelief. Their gazes connected. 

_No._

  
  



	2. Room-mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu has to room with his enemy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for everyone who clicked on this fic! Special thanks to kyeong, Kiki, chestnutgyu313 and betaelgeuse for commenting last chapter <3 reading comments make me so happy
> 
> Thank you to my friend novaelixr for beta reading <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_This can’t be happening._

After Mr Kim told all the students their respective house numbers and that everyone needed to go meet in the same place in 2 hours for dinner, the students dispersed to go to their rooms. Except for Beomgyu. He was rooted to his spot in a disbelieving trance, still unable to believe that he has to room with _him_ of all people. The only good thing was that his two best friends were going to stay in the same house, they were just on different floors. Beomgyu saw Kai and Taehyun’s worried faces that peered at him, clearly waiting for him to speak. Or explode. Kai lightly touched his shoulder and Beomgyu snapped out of his stunned state. Gathering all of his things, he marched to his room with deliberate haste. He ignored Taehyun and Kai shouting after him. No way in hell is Yeonjun getting in the room before him.

Beomgyu hightailed it to the town house he was assigned to like there was a rabid dog chasing after him. He had no time to appreciate the nice interior of the house. Hauling his luggage up the stairs was painful for his (arguably weak) arms. It was excruciating but he made it up to the third floor, panting and sweating. _Why is this house so goddamn big?_ Wiping the sweat off his forehead he kicked the door open to his room and found that Yeonjun was already sitting on his bed inside. 

_How did he get there so quickly?_

The room was decently sized, equipped with the standard necessities: two single beds with fresh sheets, two drawers for their clothes, a small desk in the corner of the room and a lamp for some extra light. Yeonjun’s suitcase was open on the floor; it looked like he already started unpacking. Beomgyu didn’t understand. He ran here to see if he and Yeonjun can band together (for once) and try to talk to Mr Kim to see if it was possible to get a roommate change. Beomgyu doesn’t care who it was, as long as it wasn’t _Yeonjun._ Okay maybe he did care a bit- as long as it wasn’t Yeonjun and his annoying friends then. It pissed Beomgyu off more, seeing Yeonjun nonchalantly arrange his shirts into the open drawers like this wasn’t the most absurd thing that has happened. Why is it only Beomgyu that’s so affected by this? He felt like he was reduced to a mere child again, a child about to pull a temper tantrum when things don’t go his way. Pinching his nose and sighing, he felt his rage deflate. It left him empty. Resigned to his fate, he pulled his suitcase along with him and took the unoccupied bed. Surprised that Yeonjun didn’t take it since it was close to the window, Beomgyu noticed that his bed had two pillows and Yeonjun had none at all. 

He spun around to ask Yeonjun but before he could open his mouth Yeonjun spoke without even looking at Beomgyu “I know you can’t sleep without hugging something. Take my pillow for now and I’ll ask reception for more later.” Yeonjun didn’t even pause in organising his things. 

_What the fuck._ Beomgyu was dumbfounded. _Why was Yeonjun being nice? How the fuck does he even remember?_ That was surprisingly thoughtful? Beomgyu was going to deny how his heart fluttered- must be the stupid stairs making his heart act like this. 

So this was how it was going to be. The older seemed keen to keep things as calm and tranquil as possible between them. Beomgyu doesn’t know why that enraged him more. He expected screaming, shouting, scathing words to be thrown around (maybe even fighting) but the chilling silence between them was even more hurtful than the usual Yeonjun Beomgyu had to deal with. He was disappointed that was for sure, though he wasn’t sure why. 

Instead he opened his own suitcase to unpack the rest of his things. Beomgyu gasped loudly when he realised some of the pyjamas he brought were Yeonjun’s old shirts. His cheeks burned and he closed his suitcase with a loud snap, hoping the older didn’t see. Through his peripheral vision, Yeonjun flinched and he groaned internally. The tension in the room was too much- it was suffocating. If the older ever saw the clothes in his suitcase he would _never_ live it down. Discreetly, he moved his suitcase away from Yeonjun’s line of sight and shoved all of the older’s clothes beneath his jeans and shorts. He can’t unpack right now. Not when Sonic the Hedgehog was here. So he left. He didn’t think he could handle being in that room for much longer, not when he could open his mouth and say something that would break the fragile semi-truce they had developed. 

Unnerved, he left to find his friends’ room. It was a bit dumb of him to panic and run after Yeonjun like that. He had no clue where Hyuka and Taehyun’s room was. At least he was able to explore the three storey house. The first floor contained: a large living room with an empty fireplace, connected to an open kitchen through one door, a small study and a broom closet filled with cleaning supplies. The house’s wooden accents made it appear more rustic- a warm vibe that hugged Beomgyu. Numerous bedrooms occupied the second and third floors and Beomgyu had to meander his way through the floors in search for his friends.

He found Taehyun and Hyuka’s room on the second floor of the house. Taehyun appeared to have finished unpacking already whilst Hyuka’s still locked suitcase remained untouched. Instead, the youngest was lounging on his bed, scrolling on his phone. Beomgyu dramatically huffed and made a beeline for the bed and dropped right next to Huening Kai’s side. After some muffled protesting and rearranging, Beomgyu forced the youngest to move so they could both fit. Beomgyu cuddled Hyuka and buried his face on his chest. 

“Breakdown No. 2 is happening and it’s only been 4 hours since the trip started. This is a new record.” Taehyun cheekily said behind Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu flipped him off and muttered “Shut up and hug me.” 

He felt Hyuka’s body shake from his quiet giggles and Taehyun laid down too and embraced Beomgyu. Sandwiched between his two friends, he felt the stress dissipate from his body already. Maybe he should camp out in this room instead. They developed a routine for when things got too stressful; all they needed was hugs, chocolate and sleep to feel better. 

Hyuka snickered “You’re like a baby hyung.” 

Beomgyu hit him on the arm lightly and said “ _Ningning_ ! I can’t believe you called me that, I am so _offended,”_ and wiggled around so he was facing Taehyun instead. Tae’s eyes were filled with amusement and Beomgyu grinned at him and winked as Hyuka whined apologies behind him for daring to call him a baby. They knew it was different when Beomgyu used Huening Kai’s nickname _Ningning-_ it meant dealing with a pouting Beomgyu for hours. And no one wanted a pouting Beomgyu. 

The bed creaked dangerously. They all paused. “I don’t think this bed was made for 3 people.” Hyuka announced. 

Taehyun gasped in mock defence “Are you calling me and Beomgyu-hyung fat?” 

“N-NNO NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID” Hyuka shouted frantically and Taehyun and Beomgyu looked at each other until they both cracked up in uncontrollable laughter. 

“Stop teasing me,” Hyuka whined. 

“Who’s the baby now?” Beomgyu turned his head to look at their youngest. 

“Still you Beommie-hyung.” 

Beomgyu huffed and puffed his cheeks out. “That’s right. I may be a baby but I’m your baby.” 

Taehyun and Huening Kai hummed in agreement. This was what Beomgyu needed: some cuddles with his friends to make him feel better about later. And with that, they all took a short nap before they were all called for dinner. 

—-

They all gathered at the main pavilion where they were assigned rooms. Mr Kim was merrily chatting with Mr Jeon as they waited for all the students to arrive for the evening announcement. Half the student body were milling about and Beomgyu was still half asleep so Taehyun kindly gave him a piggyback ride whilst they waited for the announcements. Despite being shorter than Kai and Beomgyu, Taehyun was the strongest. Considering Taehyun’s diligence in going to the gym daily, his impeccable arms were definitely a subject of envy to some. Not Beomgyu- he just enjoyed the benefits like getting piggy back rides, or really really good hugs. Taehyun’s strong arms make him feel safe, they make him feel protected. Beomgyu often turned down Taehyun’s invitations to exercise- he’d rather lie down and wrap himself in a blanket burrito most days. He wished he had a blanket right now. The evening air nipped at his skin, causing goosebumps to form on his skin. At least Taehyun was warm. 

Mr Kim clapped his hands as a mandatory signal for everyone to start paying attention. Blearily, Beomgyu opened his eyes to try and focus on their teacher’s message. He felt Yeonjun’s piercing glare, his face was pinched, as if he swallowed a lemon. _Why the hell is he looking at me like that?_

“I hope you all rested well! Tonight we’re having dinner at the resort’s main dining hall. Now, you’re all adults- no matter how much you don’t act like it sometimes.” The students snickered and Mr Kim gave them a conspiratorial wink. Beomgyu was so grateful Mr Kim was one of the teachers that chaperoned them on this trip. He didn’t think he could handle it if they had a boring teacher, like grouchy old Mr Oh or Satan himself, Mr Shin who taught music theory. Kim Namjoon and Jeon Jungkook were one of the youngest teachers in the entire university. Their age didn’t matter as their musical talent surpassed most of their peers. Their young age made them more relaxed teachers and well liked, as they actually put in effort to connect with their students. 

Mr Jeon continued “We want you all to enjoy this trip! This means that most days you’re all free to do whatever you want. Explore the island, try some water sports, sample the local cuisine- you have time to do it all. However, Mr Kim and I along with the other teachers planned some set events that you all can’t miss out on. It is mandatory for you to attend. The first event is in 2 days and it is a… scavenger hunt!”

Chatter broke out amongst the students, with some cheering at the idea proposed. “Alright! Calm down!” Mr Kim shushed the students. “To make sure you all participate, we’re creating a group chat with all of you in it. You will get a list of items to look for on the island on the day of the hunt and you have to take a selca of you and your roommate with the object. The first pair who gets all of the items will win a prize! To be announced after you win of course.” 

Mr Jeon resumed “As an extra measure and to spice up the competition- there’s a penalty for those who don’t finish the Scavenger Hunt, so you should all be keen to win. Now, let’s all head to dinner and let’s meet here again in the morning of the Scavenger Hunt!”

As soon as Mr Jeon finished his speech, the students dispersed in small clutters, more than ready for dinner. Beomgyu wanted to be excited for the Scavenger Hunt but the prospect of spending an entire day with Yeonjun made him feel glum. Taehyun tapped on his leg reassuringly. 

Huening Kai gave him a sympathetic look over Taehyun’s shoulder and said “Don’t worry Hyung, maybe through this event you and Yeonjun can resolve your differences?”

“Maybe.” Beomgyu replied. 

Taehyun and Huening Kai became his best friends at university months after _the incident_ with Yeonjun at the end of high school. Beomgyu mostly kept to himself when he entered university, especially since he knew that his old best friend was attending the same institution. He didn’t even expect them to see each other at all, with him studying music production and Yeonjun being a business student. However, the older has been teasing him and poking fun at him from the very first day he started school. Beomgyu didn’t understand. Wasn’t it bad enough that their friendship of more than 15 years was broken because Yeonjun was too much of a coward? It was all in the past now. Beomgyu had no time to waste on spineless people who can’t support him. Still, something clawed at his heart whenever Yeonjun would give him looks that were way too similar to how the older used to look at him- like Beomgyu was someone precious- someone to be cherished. It was all an illusion. Beomgyu had to remind himself that. He can’t blame Hyuka for trying to look for a positive end with Yeonjun. After all, that was what he used to hope for. 

Taehyun dropped Beomgyu and they made their way to dinner. The three of them picked a small table at the corner of the dining hall and ordered the recommended courses for the day. Dinner was nice enough. Filled with amicable topics of what his two friends want to do tomorrow and all the water sports they wanted to try. They mentioned something about exploring the town and Beomgyu agreed to join them in the afternoon, as he already planned to go hiking when he saw one of the trails that he was familiar with the last time he went to Jeju. He wanted to take his Polaroid camera to take some cool photos and _relax._ Being alone in nature might do him some wonders at clearing his head. Then he can go and have lunch with his best friends and show them his favourite spots on the island. He should visit the nice grandma that owned a flower shop again- oh and see if his old friend Soobin still worked there. _Oh god._ Guilt flooded him when he realised that cutting off all connections with Yeonjun meant trying to forget everything else. He hasn’t messaged Soobin in 2 years. 

_God, I’m such an ass._

Picking at his food, Beomgyu really wanted to crash at Taehyun and Hyuka’s room but even he knew that he was going to have to face Yeonjun at one point. Might as well get used to it now. He caught Yeonjun stealing glances at him and he ignored it. Totally not because he was doing the same thing to the older. Definitely not. 

He returned to his room after declining Taehyun’s offer for him to stay in their room tonight. His friends thought he couldn’t see it but he saw their approving nods and encouraging smiles. Okay yeah _maybe_ he was being a baby about this. It’s just- _Yeonjun._ That word summed up everything. 

Reminding himself that his mother didn’t raise him to be a little bitch, Beomgyu pushed the door open to his room. Huh. Yeonjun wasn’t there. He didn’t know if he should be disappointed or not. It doesn’t matter- now he could unpack in peace- no potentially embarrassing situations thank you. Unpacking his suitcase in the spare drawer in record time, Beomgyu escaped to the bathroom to have a scalding shower. The hot water rushed through him and he appreciated the cathartic feeling it brought. Coming back to Jeju unearthed all the emotions and memories he locked in a metaphorical box that was gathering dust in a dark corner in his mind- a box that should remain closed forever. 

He turned off the shower and dressed in his pyjamas: a simple white long sleeved shirt _(not Yeonjun’s thank God)_ and his Ryan print shorts. Collapsing into the bed, he pulled the sheets over him and went on his phone. He couldn’t help but check the time every once in a while- not that he was waiting for Yeonjun to get back- but curfew was coming and the house had quieted down half an hour ago and there was still no sign of the older boy. _He was probably with those girls from the airport._ The sudden thought caused a fire to flare in his chest. Given his reputation of sleeping around, Beomgyu wouldn’t be surprised. He huffed. Whatever, if Yeonjun wanted to get in trouble then so be it.

Despite being tired, Beomgyu stared at the ceiling for who knows how long until he heard the telltale click of his room door opening. Yeonjun's shadow shrunk as he closed the door to the room. Beomgyu twisted to his side and hugged the pillow Yeonjun gave him tighter. 

He let himself drift off into dreamland. 

\--- 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Please leave me a kudos or comment if you liked it. I will hopefully update this fic next week!
> 
> Scream at me on [ twt ](https://mobile.twitter.com/eyes_on_gyu)
> 
> I hope you stay healthy and have a good day <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'll be updating next week :) Please leave me a kudos or comment if you liked it! They truly make my day <3
> 
> Scream at me on [ twt ](https://mobile.twitter.com/eyes_on_gyu) if you want.
> 
> I hope you have a good day and stay safe :D


End file.
